Forever
by Paper Airplanes 3
Summary: Annabeth Chase has vowed to never fall in love- but is that a promise she can really keep? Especially, with Percy Jackson, the new bad boy in town, in the picture. It doesn't help that Percy and Annabeth can not stand each other. But Annabeth has a secret- a secret that could destroy everything once found out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**So, I did publish the start to a story a couple months ago. But as hard as I tried to fall into the story something seemed a bit off. So I started trying around and I got this. I really love this story and I hope you'll love it as much as I do. No worries- I will stick with this one! Please cut me some slack. I probably said this once before but barely anybody ever reads my writing so this is equally terrifying and exciting for me. :)**

**But I hope you like it! I am extremely appreciative of any comments/ advice you have for me. Get ready for some Percabeth fluff, and some heart wrenching excitement coming your way.**

**After all, as wise Maya Angelou once said- "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside of you,"**

**That was probably really cheesy but oh well. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on to the story!**

**\- Paper**

**Summary: **

**Annabeth Chase has vowed to never fall in love- but is that a promise she can really keep? Especially, with Percy Jackson, the new bad boy in town, in the picture. It doesn't help that Percy and Annabeth can not stand each other. But Annabeth has a secret- a secret that could destroy everything once found out... **

**Forever**

_Prologue:_

_My story starts here. I'm sitting in my closet. My legs pulled up to my chest, pouring my heart out to this journal. I can hear mother downstairs and Bobby and Matthew as well. But this story is not just about them. It's about all of us._

_I never planned on falling in love. I broke a promise the day I did. The day my father walked out on Mother and I. The day my mother seemed to crumble, sitting like a broken butterfly in the doorsteps her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. That day I vowed that I'd never fall in love- that I'd never be broken. As you probably guessed, I could not follow through. _

_But I don't regret it. At least I don't think I do. No, I know I don't. Because my story isn't over yet. No, it's just getting started. _

Ch.1 Manic Monday

It was another tedious monday. Elliott Smith sung softly through my earbuds as I leaned against the side of the bus, my breath fogging up the window. My legs were pulled in, like a barrier in between me and all my classmates.

Let me describe the scene to you.

At the front of the bus sat Silena Beauregard wearing a pretty off the shoulder yellow dress, her dark hair curling gently over her shoulders and framing her picturesque face. Across the aisle sat Charles Beckendorf. He kept on stealing glances at Silena. I swear there was something going on between those two.

In front of me sat Thalia. With a punk rock style, dark ripped clothes and short raven dark hair she seemed to scream the message "I don't care". Truthfully though, Thalia was one of my only friends. I remember the first time we spent time together. We were both five years old at the time. Lets just say that five year old Annabeth was scarred for life after destroying Barbies with her new accomplice. The next day Thalia had cornered me in school and hissed 'If you don't become my friend I'll kill you.' Little to say, social interactions have never been Thalia's strong suit.

Across from Thalia sat the Stoll brothers. With their curly brown hair and manic grins they scream trouble. But don't worry- you start to love them after a while.

Suddenly the bus wrenched to a sudden stop. Edna (the driver) used to be a professional race car driver as she likes to boast. She still wears leather gloves as she speeds through the tiny streets of Covington.

I looked up and their he is. My second in command, BFF forever, the brick eater himself; Jason Grace.

Wordlessly he slumped down next to me.

"Word of the day- go," he muttered

"Bungalow," I chirped snatching one of the two coffee's from Jason's hands. Your looking at the girl who decided to read the English dictionary in fourth grade. Yup. I'm so cool aren't I?

I took a sip "Ick! Jason what is this?"

"Tomato juice?"

"Tomato juice? Jason you just failed your one job in life," I took another sip supressing a shudder "I need coffee dark like my soul in order to function,"

"Sorry," Jason said taking a sip of his own cup grimacing "Thalia's starting a new health phase and i'm bringing you down with me."

Right, I forgot to mention. Other than a former Barbie murdering psychopath Thalia also likes investing her time in projects. Like converting Jason and I to a healthy juice based diet.

"Great," I groaned and leant against Jason. Its annoying people always assume that I have a crush on Jason/ am dating him. I'm not. Really. Jason is like a brother to me, always has been. It's hard to be attracted to someone who you shared the bathtub with.

Jason grabs an earbud and jams it into his ear and a grin creeps across his face "Taylor Swift, huh?"

My cheeks reddened. I hadn't even realized which song was playing.

I switched it to the 1975, leaned my head against Jason's shoulder, and the bus started again. All was right in the world.

~.~.~.~.~

I always loved school. You'll probably judge me for this but I love the smell of eraser and pencil shavings, the crispness of paper, and the rush of people. I love the people- at least most of them.

I stood at my locker grabbing my stuff for chemistry while trying to give my absolute attention to Lacy. With her blond pigtails and her flushed rosy cheeks Lacy always seemed a bit younger than everybody else. But she was a chatterbox, plain and simple. Suddenly she stopped talking, which was weird because Lacy never shuts up.

"SOS," she whispered in my ear "The devil himself has arrived,"

I hugged my books to my chest and looked down the hall. Lacy's right. There he was, the devil himself- none other than the school heartthrob Percy Jackson.

In a dark leather jacket, a v-necked black t-shirt, and a leather jacket he seemed to be the definition of cool. His dark wavy hair is perfectly rumpled and a cheeky smile adorned his tanned face. His hands were shoved into his back pockets as he sauntered down the hall as if he owned the place. His sea green eyes glinted almost predatorily. In another world I may have dared to call him unfairly handsome. But in this universe we absolutely despise one another.

He sauntered over to me and leaned against my locker flashing a smile at Lacy "Ugly as always Chase,"

I give him a fake smile and slam my locker shut "Goodbye Kelp head," I tried to push past him but Percy backs up with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Ouch Wise girl," He flashed his pearly whites in a smirk "Don't you want to enjoy the view," he gestured to himself.

"What you?" I snorted "When hell freezes over,"

"Hmm," Percy says "Well, we both know your quite ugly, so I don't think I need to spell it out for you,"

"If you could only spell," I smiled up at him. Why must he be so tall? "I think a five year old is more intelligent than you,"

I puse past him. Idiot! Sometimes I just wanted to wipe off that infuriating smirk off his-

Suddenly the world stopped working and I slammed to the floor. Warning- highschool floors are not too pleasant close up. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jackson peering at his clean fingernails, stretching out his right leg.

Bastard! He tripped me! I could hear the snickers of other students as I got up and brushed the dust off of my clothes.

Jackson looked up, looking almost bored. "Watch out where your going Chase," He smiled. "Can't have you fall for me again can we?"

I turned and walked away feeling my heart fuming and my cheeks bloom with roses of red blush. Oh, how much I hated Percy Jackson.

**Don't worry! It's not permanent… :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Do I know you?

**Hi guys,**

**So I forgot to mention some things previously. First of all, all rights belong to Rick Riordan. Secondly, there may be some violence, and some implied adult themes but I really want to keep all of that at a minimum. If anything changes I'll let you guys know ahead of time. There may be some cursing here and there, but nothing extreme.**

**If it fits I'll put in a song tribute. These are just songs that I feel like really fit to the mood/overall theme of what is happening. You don't have to listen to them but I strongly recommend you do! I also might put in an occasional quote, at the beginning of a chapter. ;)**

**There will also be a Percy POV in this chapter. **

**-Paper **

Annabeth POV

_(Song Tribute: There she goes- The La's)_

The wind seemed to bite my exposed skin. It carried my blond curls, brushing them across my face in disarray. I shivered, and tugged my jacket closer, as I strode through the park.

When I reached the willow tree, I sat down by its roots. It's a quiet spot in the park and if I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine that it was solely meant for me. I dug through my backpack, till I found my light grey notebook and my felt tip pens. I leaned back against the tree trunk and felt the stress of the school day leave my body, as if taken by the wind. This was the spot were I poured out my heart through page and ink.

But when I leaned against the tree trunk, I could feel something prodding my back. Curious, I digged my hand between the roots and groped around until I retrieved a small piece of ripped out notebook paper. I tried to smooth out the pages wrinkles, which was covered in a messy inky scrawl. It looked as if someone had dunked a spider in ink and had forced it to dance across the page.

_Dear person,_

_I hope nobody found this letter- lets hope it decomposes in this hellhole of a town. Honestly, when mom told me we were moving I didn't know what to feel. I mean at least Covington is a beachtown, right?_

_Wrong. _

_First of all, I'm hated by every single person in my grade. I don't even know how I managed it. Because I always thought I was a rather decent guy. But when I got here I didn't even care anymore. All I am is scared and freaking exhausted. _

_I feel like I am drowning and nobody even knows- and if they would know they wouldn't even care. Why would they? If I'd met myself within the past few weeks I'd hate myself too. _

When I finished reading I smiled to myself. And instead of pouring my heart out to my diary I ripped out a page of my beloved journal and filled it with my own loopy handwriting. When I was done I gently folded the paper and squeezed it underneath the tree root, keeping the mystery letter tucked into my coat pocket.

Percy POV (earlier that day)

I tried surprising Mom before school today. She had a big presentation today she had been stressing out for weeks now. I got up extra early to run down to the dry cleaners to get her clothes. I then attempted at making waffles. They turned out a bit lopsided and a little bit crisp, but well, I tried.

I had tried to make everything really nice, making her a glass of orange juice and picking a couple of peonies from the neighbors yard for our small rickety kitchen table (shhh… it's the thought that counts). I had wanted to stay and wish her luck, but by the time I was done I was already late for school. When I arrived, school had already started.

People tended to gossip about me. That was fine by me- I knew I had a 'bad boy' reputation. But I honestly did not care. I had been at a lot of schools before Goode high and knew that it was safer this way. I had been picked on enough. Plus the few friends I had made never truly stuck. People show their true colors when your kicked out of a school. Most of my friends wanted nothing more to do with me afterward. It hurts less this way.

After a long and painful day at school, all I wanted was to jump on my motorcycle and ride as far and as fast away from here as possible. I trudged through the hallway dragging my feet. It was quite- almost everybody had left.

Suddenly I heard some scuffling in a nearby hallway. With nothing better to do, I turned to see what was going on. Slumped against the wall was a thin kid, wearing a 'save the planet' t shirt and brown trousers. His hair was messy and unkempt, and he had a small goatee on his chin. I think his name is Grover.

Standing around Grover, like a pack of vultures, were Matt Sloan and a couple of his minions. Sniggering they kicked Grovers bag, causing all the books to scatter across the floor. One of Sloans minions held Grovers crutches.

I could feel a muscle work in my cheek. I hate bullies. I've been bullied enough before to know that I'd do anything to prevent it from happening again.

"Hey," I called out and strode over to them.

Matt Sloan caught my eye then shot me a sly grin. A couple of his goons backed up "Come to join the fun Jackson?"

I looked at Grover, who caught my eye and swallowed nervously. "No thanks,"

"Suit yourself," Matt Sloan turned back to Grover and got out a pocket knife "How do you feel about a haircut Underwood?"

I've had it. I pushed past Matt, his minions already stepping away from me. I grabbed Grover by his arm and pulled him up. I could feel him trembling underneath my grip. Was I really that terrifying?

"Go," I said directing my gaze at Matt. Sloan shook his head, chuckling slightly. It was a dangerous laugh- like the soft quiet before a gunshot.

"I said leave Sloan," I frowned at Sloan stepping towards him. I pretended I was one of the countless bullies that had made my life miserable previously. Tall, proud, and untouchable.

Maybe it worked. But all I know is that Sloan backed away, his minions following his lead as he shot one last glare at me.

I let one last shaky breath out and turned back to Grover. Grovers face was pale and he was biting on his lower lip as he stared at me. Quietly, I grabbed his bag and bent down to fill it back up with the fallen books. I recognized a couple of the titles- they were books I could only dream of reading with my dyslexia. Finally I grabbed his crutches, that Sloans minions had left sprawled on the floor. Wordlessly, I hand him both.

Walking side by side, Grover and I exited the school. I kept my eyes open for Sloan or any other guy that could cause Grover trouble. I could practically feel Grovers held back questions- but I don't know if he was too shy or too scared to ask them.

When we reached the parking lot Grover turned to me. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, like a fish out of water. I shoved my hands into my pockets- I could still feel them trembling.

"Why?" he finally says. His voice is soft and reedy.

I furrow my brow in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why help me?"

"Why not?" But that answer didn't seem to satisfy Grover.

I breathed out heavily "I just don't like bullies,". Grover nods his head, bobbing up and down like a muppet. I can't tell if he believes me or not.

Some part inside of me is laughing at me in this moment. I'm such a hypocrite.

I turn away from Grover and walk to my motorcycle, when I hear Grover call out "Thanks,"

I look back over my shoulder and give him a small curt nod, and then swing my foot over my bike.

~.~.~.~.~

When I ride my motorcycle I feel like I'm flying. I can feel the wind slapping every part of my body, I can feel every cell in my body coming alive. Strangely enough I feel completely at peace. It's like everything quiets down around me- like I'm the only person left here on earth.

I picked up speed. I knew I needed to stop somewhere before I went home. Today was the first day I had felt weak. It was the first day I had felt like the picked on scrawny boy, the boy I had left behind at my old school. I promised myself I'd never feel week again.

I parked my bike by the edge of the park and took off my helmet. I could still feel every inch of my body buzzing with energy as I ran across the park till I reached the willow tree. Feeling like an idiot, I bent down and dug underneath the roots for the letter I had left there.

I had written the letter a week after school had started. I was absolutely miserable and scared. I was worried about mom, about the stepfather we had left behind, and about myself. I was a wreck when I wrote this. But now I was sure that I needed to get rid of it. What if someone traced it back to me? What if-

I relaxed when my fingers closed around a piece of folded binder paper. I pulled it out and hastily unfolded it, expecting my illegible scrawl full of spelling errors. I stilled.

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

This was not my letter. Instead, of my shaky block letters there was elegant loopy handwriting. And instead of my distraught letter there was simply an email address.

Wisegirl22 

~.~.~.~

Mom and I have a tradition- every night we cook together, and chat about our day as we work. Sometimes we play music through the old red radio standing on the windowsill and croak out the lyrics. We then sit down on the small brown kitchen table that we found at a yardsale back in New York. If money is running low we would turn off the lights and light a bunch of candles everywhere. I used to love it when we did that- it made everything seem magical.

Today, we did the exact same thing. Mom came home at the exact same time as me. She kicked off her heels and excused herself to go shower while I attempted math homework. When she got back she was wearing a washed out ACDC shirt and leggings.

My mom had me when she was seventeen. Because of that she's only thirty three. My dad you ask? Well, he never was or wanted to be in the picture. Mom had just lost her parents when she had me, so she had no place to go. So she took me and went out searching for a job. She got a great job as a waitress at a local diner. The owner took pity on us and let us live in the attic. That was the place where I learned my great love for the ocean, the place where mom perfected her chocolate chip recipe and where I found a love for bands like Fleetwood Mac. We lived their till I was seven, then we moved into our own apartment. But when we started to have money problems Mom started seeing a guys named Gabe Ugliano. All I want to say about him is that your lucky if you never met him. Mom and I left Gabe, and decided to move here to Covington. I guess it's better here.

You could say I'm your typical male Rory Gilmore.

But I freaking love my mom. She is practically my best friend.

After a quick dinner of Ravioli, I went to my room and sat down at my desk. I stared at the email address, and chewed on my lip. Finally I logged into the computer my mom and I shared and opened my private email. My heart was beating so fast, it was like it had a mind of its own. With shaking fingers I started to write.

Who knows what I had gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emails in between Percy and Annabeth:

**Seaweed Brain:**

Thief

**Wisegirl:**

What? Who is this?

**Seaweed Brain:**

You stole my very personal letter!

**Wisegirl:**

If it was so personal why did you leave it in the park where all of Covington could have stumbled upon it?

**Seaweed Brain:**

Fairpoint… Stop ruining my pouting with your logic.

**Wisegirl:**

:)

Annabeth POV

I had emailed seaweedbrain , till late last night. Apparently he was a junior like me and also went to Goode High. So of course I couldn't help but peer at every boy in my class today wondering if they were the mystery boy I was writing to.

Because he was funny, and nice, and interesting. And I wanted to be his friend. But maybe we already were. Because from all I could tell he seemed to like me too.

He told me he had written this letter when he was very upset. Apparently he did not have a lot of friends, with which I could relate. He told me that he enjoyed swimming, lived with only his mom, and that he was a blue food enthusiast (whatever that means). A part of me kept on nagging that he could possibly be a psychopath or a complete creep. But I didn't think so.

~.~.~.~.~

I was jotting down notes in my periwinkle notebook when a small crumpled up ball of paper landed on my desk. Curious, I unfolded it. In Pipers slanted handwriting stood:

_Castellan's watching you_

I peeked over my shoulder to where Luke was watching. It was true. But instead of wavering his gaze he just smiled and winked at me. Blushing, I looked back at the board.

This was not new. Luke had been watching me before. But I never knew how to act around him, or if I even did like him. Sure, I guess he was cute. And as my friends would point out, also rather popular and captain of almost a gazillion sports teams. But I never really felt anything for him.

Mr. Browns voice yanked me out of my thoughts. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, as he peered at a long list of partners he will assign for the next group project.

Piper caught my eye across the room and held up crossed fingers. I smiled back up at her and scrunched up my nose.

started reading in a nasally voice, going down the list. When he reached my name I sat up a bit straighter.

"Annabeth Chase," he said pausing for a split second "And Percy Jackson,"

"What?" I said indignantly, and then clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Do you have a problem with me Princess?" Percy asked with a smirk. He was leaning back in his chair, so far back it seems like he was taunting with fate. I wished he'd fall.

"Annabeth," Mr. Brown's gaze had fallen on me. Though unlike Percy, his brown eyes were warm and kind "Is that alright with you?"

Something in the teachers gaze must have melted me because I sunk back a bit farther in my seat "Of course,"

Only then I realized that the entire class was watching me and a bit of traitorous blush crept onto my face. Percy watched me and when he saw this his smirk got even wider. I glared at him and he looked away, but I could still see his obnoxious smile.

After class I took my time to pack up my stuff, most of the other students already gone. Piper had to leave too to talk to a teacher.

"Hey Annabeth," a deep masculine voice said behind me.

"Luke," I said turning to face the blue eyed boy.

He smiled at me, then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck "So, Annabeth... I was wondering if you might go on a date with me?"

My eyes widened.

"Or not! We don't have to call it a date," Luke said "I just would like to do something with you,"

I nodded and hugged the notebook a bit closer to my chest "Ok,"

"Great," Luke said and his smile is practically blinding "See you around, Chase,"

"See you," I said weakley, but he was already gone.

~.~.~.~.~

I slumped down in between Piper and Jason at our lunch table. It was located underneath a cherry tree in the school courtyard. The soft light peeked through the tree branches, and I careened my face upward letting the sun warm it. The baby blue paint of the table was peeling away leaving behind drab brown wood. The air smelled sweet, like fresh budding flowers, dewey grass and big fat promises. Thalia sat opposite of us munching cheerfully on a PB and J sandwich. Her cheerful disposition rebelled her spiked boots that were propped up on the seat beside her.

Thalia pointed her sandwich at me "So word has it you're the unfortunate soul who got paired up with Jackson for that huge group project,"

I groaned at Thalia and took a sip of my water "Thanks for reminding me,"

"No prob," Thalia took another large bite "God this is _good," _Thalia groaned in bliss.

"But I hate that guy," Thalia continued. I don't know if she was talking to her sandwich or me. "He's an insufferable little bastard. Honestly I wish the school would just kick him out. I can't stand him,"

Jason and I eyed each other- Thalia was famous for her rants. "Anyway, he just thinks he is _so_ bad. We all know I'm the baddest here."

"The worst," I corrected quietly and Thalia glared at me "Can we talk about something else?"

Suddenly Grover came over to our table sporting a large plate of enchiladas- the school cafeteria always makes enchiladas on Tuesday.

He plopped down next to Thalia "I've got news guys," he said his goatee trembling with excitement.

"Spit it out," Thalia said taking another huge bite.

"So yesterday guess who was picking on me again? Sloan and his buddies-"

"Grover," Piper interrupted next to me "That's terrible,"

"No, that's not it- guess who came to my rescue"

"Santa Claus," Thalia said driley.

"No better- Percy Jackson,"

"No," Thalia said incredulously leaning towards him at the same time as I groaned.

"Can we spend at least one lunch period not talking about that doofus?" I complained.

Grover looked at all of us, his eyes wide "And even weirder- he made sure that I was completely fine today. He walked me to all of my classes, and I didn't even get a snide remark, nothing!" Grover frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together comically "What if he's my guardian angel?"

Thalia snorted making milk shoot out through her nose "Oh shit," she giggled wiping away the milk from her face with her shirt sleeve. She giggled one more time, then looked at Grover "Naw Grover, he's not your guardian angel. If Percy Jackson is one thing then he's the devil."

~.~.~.~.~

**Song Tribute: Good Life- OneRepublic **

After school I speed walked home, as I planned on changing into something nice for my date. I don't know why I didn't mention it to my friends during lunch. I think I'm excited for it- I should be excited for it.

I rummaged through my closet every outfit suddenly seeming 'uncool' or too plain. I finally decided to go with jeans and a loose red v-necked sweater. I pulled up my hair in a loose bun and put on some ankle boots. Before I left I made some peanut butter sandwiches for my brothers Bobby and Matthew. I made sure to cut the sandwiches in star shapes without crust- just the way they like it.

See my mom was a very busy woman. She owned a very successful architecture company and dedicated a lot of time into her job. But because of that she never had a lot of time to be a mother. So I, as the oldest, often have to fill that role.

I hurried out to meet Luke. He had texted me to meet him in a small Cafe downtown. I had been their countless times with Jason and Thalia. It's weird because I've known Luke my whole life, but right now it felt like I'm meeting a stranger.

When I arrived at the Cafe Luke was not there yet. I sat down at a small table and ordered a chai tea latte. I felt like I was sitting on pins and needles- I was full of nerves. As you can probably tell, I don't date much.

I sipped on my chai tea latte and fiddled with my songbird necklace. It had been about twenty minutes and Luke still had not shown up. I could feel people whispering about me as I took another sip of my drink. This was the downside of living in a small town like Covington. Everybody has their noses in everybody else's business.

Percy POV

I was stacking plates in the Cafe. I worked here after school for two hours everyday to help mom with taxes. That's when I saw her- Annabeth Chase.

She was sitting alone at a small table clutching a grey mug as if it were a life line. Perched on her chair like a bird that's about to take flight. She was a mirror image of the rose decorating the table- absolutely graceful.

I tormented her in school sometimes, and it was one of the things I regretted so much. But I was so deep in all of this, I feel like I couldn't stop anymore, even if I wanted to.

But there was something weird about Annabeth in this moment. Her eyes seemed to search around the entire Cafe, always lingering at the door. Other people at the Cafe kept on glancing back at her, their eyes pitiful. Then it dawned at me- she was getting stood up.

A flare of anger surged through me. I yanked off my apron and gave it to Sarah.

Sarah's perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched together "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'll be right back," I answered curtly. Then before I lost my nerve, I went through the back door of the Cafe and circle around it, entering the Cafe from the front entrance. I then plopped in the seat across from Annabeth Chase who was staring at me in a mixture of bewilderment and disgust.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked scowling at me.

"Grateful much," I rolled my eyes "The entire Cafe was already talking about you. And you know Covington, word travels fast. Did you want the entire town to know you got stood up?"

"How did you even…"

"I work here," I shrugged and took a sip of her tea "Ugh, what is this Chase?"

"Stop it." Annabeth grabed back the mug and glared at me.

I smiled at her "Next date I'll make sure you don't choose the drinks,"

Annabeth frowns "This is not a date. I'd never go out with you,"

Ouch. That hurt. "I guess you don't take any risks Chase,"

Annabeth straightened in her seat and continued "Plus, why do you even care if the town gossips about me? You hate me, right?"

This time I I really so cruel? "No Annabeth. I don't hate you."

"Oh," Annabeth's expression softened. I could see a million questions swirl in her grey eyes.

"Who was supposed to meet you here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She started to blush "Luke,"

"Luke?" I frowned at her "Really?"

"What?"

"He is almost as bad as me!"

"No he's not. Luke's a nice guy. You're not. Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?"

I wagged my finger at her "Keyword- supposed to be,"

Suddenly I saw Sarah waving frantically at me from behind the counter. Oops.

"As much as I like to be your knight in shining armor, Princess, I got to go," I stood up and walked away making sure not to look over my shoulder.

But as I walked away I could feel Annabeths eyes following my every move.


End file.
